Applications may be implemented or instantiated using complex or compound services, endpoints, resources and the like. Unfortunately, coherent management of the various services, endpoints, resources and the like is difficult in present systems.
The various services, endpoints, resources and the like supporting a complex/compound service are presently managed individually by network management systems. That is, application-supportive elements are individually managed from a network-centric perspective by the network management system rather than from an application-centric perspective. This leads to situations where application performance is compromised (or not optimized) due to management decisions addressing problems associated with an individual managed element without regard to the impact of such decisions on application performance, the totality of the managed elements supporting application and so on.
For example, in a communications network where a number of metro area networks (MANs) providing VPLS services over MPLS are interconnected through a wide area network (WAN) also running VPLS, and MPLS Pseudowires (PWs) are used to interconnect the various VPLS instances, current network management techniques control and monitor the individual pseudowires but do not monitor all the collective of pseudowires required to support the VPLS services across the metro area networks.
Therefore, an improved management technique for telecommunications services and objects is highly desirable.